Within your arms
by XxflawedrainbowxX
Summary: Raven finally admits her love for Beast Boy, and some alone time in her room really gets things going! Rated M for a reason! I DO NOT own the teen titans!


Beast Boy had Raven wrapped within his arms. She sighed as he gently pecked her on the lips.

"Beast Boy," Raven muttered as her heart fluttered. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" he whispered into her lips. He was having the time of his life being so close to her and was slightly annoyed it had to end so early.

"My emotions…I could hurt you,"

"You won't hurt me…How many times do I have to ask you to forget those emotions?"

"I can't! I could easily melt your head off! Doesn't that bother you?"

"The only thing that bothers me is you being so selfless. Rae I don't even care if you melt my brain…As long as I get to spend a _single_ moment with you-"

"Shut _up_ damn it!" She interrupted, abruptly shifting on her bed so that she was on top of him. "Hate me already Beast Boy! Hate me! Why do you have to be so understanding? I liked you much better when I _didn't_ like you!"

"Raven…" he said when she began to sob. "Rae, don't cry please. What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me how much you hate my guts and then call me a creepy gothic freak like you used to think I was," she said.

"I can't do that," he murmured wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"Don't…don't touch me…God, Beast Boy…I can't even breathe when I'm around you," she whispered when he kissed her neck. She responded by kissing his shoulder.

"I think I love you Raven," he said kissing her lips again softly.

"I don't love you." She lied.

"Stop saying that when you know it's not the truth."

"I could easily kill you if I even _think_ about you kissing me."

"I don't give a shit!" With that, he seized her face in his green hands and kissed her passionately. Their lips moved with each other's and Beast Boy's hands roamed the small of Raven's back.

Soon Beast Boy rolled over until he was on top of Raven. She was slowly losing control of her powers, but she'd completely forgotten of them. Her love was on top of her, and his tongue was sliding across her lips waiting for entry.

She let her lips part and the next moment she knew, their tongues were exploring one another's, flicking and twisting—she moaned. Oh God. She moaned! She was losing control!

Still caught in the kiss, Raven opened her eyes to notice how damaged her room was now, and all of the objects that were surrounded in black aura floating around wildly. She should've stopped them but she just didn't care.

"It's so hot in here," Raven sighed as Beast Boy pulled away for air.

"Yeah you're right…" he said tugging his polo off. She responded by taking off her cloak leaving him to gaze upon her leotard and how it _defined_ her curves.

Without thinking, they resumed their kissing, tongues dueling, hearts racing.

Eventually Beast Boy had Raven, his only love, in only her bra and panties. "Oh dear God," he whispered beneath his breath.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful Raven." Those were the words that would make her smile any time of any day.

"You are as well, Beast Boy," she said. He smiled hugely as he bent down to kiss her again. As soon as their lips met, things began to build up again.

Beast Boy began to work with his belt buckle and threw his jeans off beside the leotard. Raven wrapped her legs around his amazing body, and he hooked a finger in her panties. As he began to tug them down she froze.

"You okay Rae?" he asked.

"Yes, I just…well…"

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He stated. She thought for a moment.

"I want to," she decided and grinned. He bent down to kiss her once more and she moaned again.

"Ouch," he chuckled as a book surrounded by black energy hit the back of his head.

"Raven, it was nothing!" he said as she rolled from under him. She stood and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

'_Hideous,' _she thought.

"Beautiful," he said. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Unthinkingly, her eyes closed.

"I think I love you all too much Beast Boy," she whispered.

"The same to you Raven." He said. She turned her head and kissed his neck. _That_ felt good.

"I want you so, _so _badly." He murmured passionately in her ear, and then nibbled on the edge.

"I want you more," she sighed.

"I'm yours."

"As am I to you,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she said again, and with that his fingers slid up and down her body, roaming the curves and memorizing everything they touched. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began pulling her bra straps off. When she didn't stop him, he continued pulling until the bra had fallen to the floor and Raven's breasts were exposed. He moved closer until his bare chest was against her back. She closed her eyes again as his fingers traced her stomach. God, how she wanted him to simply brush a thumb against her nipples—

Raven held back a moan but easily failed as he did what she was just thinking.

"Moan for me, Rae," he whispered tenderly. For her to be so _excited_ he sure did seem calm. Still, she obeyed.

He flicked her nipples in every direction and rubbed and pulled them as well.

"Back to the bed…"she said, barely able to speak. He scooped her up quite easily into his arms and placed her on the bed, snatching her panties off. Now at full exposure, his _animal senses _quite literally got the best of him. Without taking off his boxers completely, he shoved open the hole and pulled his erection out.

She froze. He noticed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Raven? We don't have to,"

_But I really want to Beast Boy…but…what if I lost control in the middle of what we were doing? I could easily hurt you…_

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Understood." He said simply as he placed his manhood back inside of his boxers.

"Beast Boy…I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Didn't you want to have sex?"

"What man doesn't?"

"Then why were you so understanding?"

"I was barely willing to take your precious, precious virginity away in the first place."

"But…your…um...penis…"

"Yeah, I'll try and ignore it,"

"You can go jack off or something…I can wait…"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather be tortured than not be next you…" he chuckled. "And I don't have to masturbate every time I'm…you know…turned on…" he trailed off when he noticed her amethyst eyes searching his looking into his soul.

"Rae? What is it?"

"You really wanted to,"

"…I only want to do what you want to do,"

"We can have sex." She stated simply.

"No, we don't have to."

"You want this."

"You don't." She didn't answer him this time, she only responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

As much as Beast Boy wanted to push her away, he wanted to make love to her even more.

He rolled onto her body again, pressing her into the mattress, and then pulled off his boxers.

"I love you, Raven," he said.

"I love you too Beast Boy…so please…show me how much you love me,"

He nodded as he gently pulled her legs apart. Her body was driving him crazy, almost enough to go mad! He was finally able to be with the girl he'd only ever _dreamed _of being this close to—finally able to make love to her.

Carefully and slowly, he eased his way into her watching as she winced in pain, watching as he stole her virginity away. As quickly as the pain came to her features, it faded. A look of pleasure and delight moved in causing Beast Boy to proceed. He began to thrust first slowly, getting faster and continuously pumping her watching her gorgeous, pleasured face.

"Faster," she whispered moving her hips in time with his thrusts. He groaned when their hips pounded into each others and his breathing came in pants. She moaned and searched desperately to reach his fingers. When she found them she pulled the changeling down upon her body and arched her back forward so that his chest could brush her nipples.

He felt it when every muscle in her body locked in place, he felt it when her orgasm hit. It made him feel so whole.

When they finished he waited until both their breathing was back at a normal pace to pull out of her.

"How did I do?" she whispered when he lay down beside her reaching for her hand.

"Incredible would be an understatement." He said, stroking her hair with his free hand. He murmured into her ear once more how much he loved her, and she smiled and kissed his lips.


End file.
